


【EC】“下来吧！”

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, One Night Stands, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 妻离子散loser万/年老色衰浪gay查。我是抱着“如果詹和鲨老师现在再接对手戏，他们会接什么样的剧本呢”的想法去构思的。尽管人设不那么光鲜，但角色心底仍有向往光明的部分。内有少量剧情车。





	1. Chapter 1

“30块一次口活，100块做全套呢。先生？”

Erik从恍惚的半眠中抬起头来，昏暗的惨白灯光下有人蹲在他的面前。干枯的棕色卷发、微胖的身材、歪着头。阴影下他的五官看不清楚，唯独那双细纹包裹、微微下垂的眼睛，隐约还有些波光流转。

来人刚说完，自己倒先笑了。“嗐，开玩笑的。我现在这幅样子，想来也卖不出去了。”

那人兀自站起来，向后退了退，嫌弃地扇扇鼻子。“这儿可太臭了。说真的，你到底要不要找个伴儿过夜？天气越来越冷了。”

污水从洗手池的边缘滴下来，一滴滴落在黑泥囤积的瓷砖地板上。Erik已记不清自己抱着酒瓶在后巷公厕瘫了多久，甚至都习惯这刺鼻的恶臭了。他的手脚冰冷，鼻尖也凉透了，挣扎着瞥一眼那人：个头不高，裹着陈旧的大衣，不甚合身的剪裁显出几分臃肿；下身是某种直筒裤，裤腿下还露着一截脚踝，在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖。

Erik缓慢地把视线撇开。肩、颈、腰背，没有一处不在隐隐作痛，他试探着挪动姿势，地板和墙壁的凄寒又刺向他的皮肤，渗进他的骨缝里。他缩起身子，不看不答，只留给来人一个毛发蓬乱的头顶。

那人抱起双臂，自知讨了个没趣。“……好吧。

他原地踱了两圈，向后倚在了稍微干净些的墙壁上，瞄着门口站定。过了约莫五分钟，一对男人相互啃咬般地吻进来，撞进最近的马桶单间里；接着是毫无克制的呻吟、碰撞，某个人的脑袋像是被撞在水箱上，磕得嘭嘭直响。

饶是再怎么混沌，肉体拍击的声音也扰得Erik心烦。他的目光跟对面那人对视了一秒，又给他抓到了讲话的机会。“你看，这儿可不是什么避风的好地方。就算我走了，肯定还会有别人来骚扰你呢，下个人可未必像我一样，会先问你的意见啊 。”

Erik清清嗓子，鼻塞连带着他的眼睛和喉咙都发痛，只能勉强发音。“我……没有地方可去。”

“我理解。”对面的人轻描淡写地耸耸肩。他惆怅地看向那噪声不断的单间，遗憾地笑了。“生活就是一坨屎。会来这儿的人，谁还没几件狼狈事呢？也许明天我们就能看到你的尸体了，冻死的，又或者更惨，还被人乱搞过……”

“哼。”Erik轻笑，“那也蛮好。”

对面的人挑起眉看了他一眼，移走视线——而后又移了回来。他上前两步，心虚地眨着眼：

“嘿，我有间公寓，就在这附近。很小，但能挡风。今晚大概我也钓不到什么人了，所以你要不要来凑合一下？这对我们都好。”

他像连珠炮似地飞快说道。Erik抬头看了他一眼，那时长两秒的对视仿佛让他下定了决心，他弯下身，将Erik的手臂绕过自己颈后：

“来吧，我们走——”

空酒瓶落在地上，叮叮咣咣地，滚去墙角了。撑起一名高个男人的重量让那人费了好一番力气。他们跌跌撞撞地起步，穿过狭长昏暗的巷子，又登上几段窄小脏乱的楼梯。Erik垂着头，只看见脚下那一小片地方，二人时紧时松的步子碎得像一团乱麻。当他抬起眼，视线中便是那人的侧脸：脸颊软软的、温热，那双眼睛专心看着前路，明灭的霓虹在他目中渲出更多变幻的色泽。

那人停下来掏钥匙开门——他们到了。发黄的木门向内推开，门后是间长方形的单人公寓，衣物与食品袋到处都是，还随地丢着些颜料和画材。他们像趟水过河那样，踩着屋内的落脚点向里走，接近窗边那张凌乱的床。

那人把Erik扔上床去。“见鬼了！”他喘息着扯下大衣，随手丢在一旁，焦虑地踱着圈。“我今天出门，难道不是为了钓个床伴？啊……希望你能拿出点东西来，至少交上住宿费。”

说着，他扑向了Erik的身体。粗暴地解开裤子，露出那根尚未勃起的阴茎来。那人舔了舔唇，彻夜不息的霓虹灯光从窗外透进来，在他的脸上打下一抹妖冶的粉紫色。“尺寸不错嘛。”他道，“叫我Charles。”

“……Erik。”昏昏沉沉的回应。

Charles上下撸动起那根阴茎来，叫他疲软的肉棒一点点充血立起，也沐浴在那暧昧的荧光下。“很好，很好。”Charles心急地搓搓自己的裆下，从裤兜里掏出安全套，撕开套在顶上，再沿着柱身推下。他踢掉下衣，骑跨上Erik的腰身，准备用早已扩张好的后穴吞下那根救急的肉棒。

他用丰腴绵软的臀肉蹭着Erik的阴茎，感受到圆润的龟头在股间跳动。背过手，从身后握住那根肉棒，扶稳它好对准坐进去。当前端没入体内时，他翻着眼睛，解脱般地叹了口气。Erik仍是没什么反应，但他也已顾不得了，只是继续向下用力，推着那性器深入身体。

而就在那时——他甚至还没坐到底——Erik发出了一声响亮的、含糊的呻吟。瘫倒在床上的身体震颤两下，然后死一样地、彻底没了动静。Charles愣住了。他抬起屁股向后看去，那根肉棒果然是泄了，正歪斜着倒下去，慢慢要变回它原来的模样。粘稠的白色液体把套子的储精囊填得满满的，色情又肮脏。

Charles气得说不出话来，咬紧牙齿俯身捶着床垫。但Erik已陷入深眠，一时半会儿都不会醒过来了。他只好自己下来，替Erik摘了套子，打个结丢进垃圾桶里。他裸着下身立在窗口，就那么呆呆地站着，没人会看见，只任凭催情的灯光洒在他身上。

最终他猛地抬脚，狠狠踹在Erik屁股上——把他踹到了贴紧墙壁的那一侧去。

T. B. C.


	2. Chapter 2

“……你醒了？”

晃眼的金色阳光迎面刺向他朦胧的视野，Erik皱着眉下意识地闪躲，一个不熟悉的声音操着不熟悉的口音，从不远处响起。

“……没事啦，你也不是我睡过的男人里最快的一个，嘿嘿嘿……”

他睁开眼，偏头望向声音的源头，同时一股强烈的香味钻进他的鼻子。昨晚那个有着漂亮眼睛的男人，此时正仪态全失地歪坐在椅子上，大口吃着油腻的快餐车汉堡。油脂和碎肉的诱人气味在房间里弥漫着，Erik揉揉眼睛，不自觉咽了口口水。突出的喉结在颈间上下滑动。

他起身坐在床边，抬手活动肢体，却并无预想中的沉重酸痛。看来能有一张床，让他休息得还算不错。而这一切都要感谢——Charles。他想起了那个人的名字。他看向Charles，灰绿色的眼睛大张着，像是要说些什么。可他的胸腔空空的，就任凭沉默在屋里流淌。

“你饿么？”Charles嚼着汉堡说话了。他把最后一块汉堡胚按进嘴里，两颊塞得满满，咬字也含糊起来。“我是说，你很饿么？不吃这顿会死吗？”

Erik疑惑地挑起眉，而Charles痞态地笑了。他拍拍身上的面包屑：“……你看，我也没多少钱买饭吃。”

“我……”Erik清清嗓子。他摊开手又放下，罩在膝盖上。“我不饿的。不用管我。”

Charles斜眼盯着他，那双蓝眼睛在他身上滞留了几秒，仿佛能洞穿一切似的。半晌，他站起身，到立式穿衣镜前端详着，整了整衣领。

Erik这才注意到，这人今天穿上了西装外套和衬衫。脚上皮鞋布满了陈旧的折纹，却擦得可称光亮。他对镜撩起头发，那姿态让人恍然觉得，流过他指尖的该是顺滑、泛着光泽的大波浪金丝。而不是如今这样的，暗沉、干枯……

咔咔的开门声打破了Erik的幻想。Charles背对着Erik，站在门框正中，头也不回地指示道：

“我还有些事要做。你去楼下酒吧找老板Logan，他要是心情好，会给你点吃的。还有……”

他活动着脚腕，鞋尖点了点地面。“我不知道你怎么把自己搞成这样。像是……不惜命——之类的。但是……就……”

Erik等着下一句话，可字眼倒像是卡在了Charles舌尖一般。他向后偏了偏头，却在足够看到对方前停了下来。“……别死在我公寓里。好吧？”

Erik撇了撇嘴。“好啊。”

Charles点了点头，风一般地关上了身后的门。

Erik如他所说的，下楼寻觅那位老板去。他没在房间里逗留太久，却还是注意到与狭小空间不相称的立式衣柜，以及柜门上阔大亮堂的全身穿衣镜。画架与颜料堆在房间角落，阳光下呈现出与昨晚不同的明媚色泽。他没再看更多了，窥探私人空间实在不礼貌。

从破败的公寓走廊，有扇门直通向酒吧的后台。Erik推门进去，漆成黑色的墙壁仿佛瞬间又把阳光挡在了世界之外。造型锋锐的深紫色吧台后，一位体格健壮的男子正仔细擦着杯子。他叼着烟，老派的皮夹克让人分不出他究竟是疏于打扮、还是有意复古。一头短发向后梳起，十足精神利落。

他没抬眼，劈头便问。“你就是Charles昨晚捡回来的人？”

“呃，是。你一定是老板Logan？”Erik站在原地，拘谨地叉起手。

“过来坐吧。”那人道，从柜台下拿出一碗薯片，“酒吧里没什么好的，吃点薯片垫一下吧。”

“哦——谢谢。”

Erik小心凑过去，坐上吧台凳，捏起干又咸的薯片放进口中。这东西没什么好吃的，但他真的饿了，陌生的拘束败给本能的需要，回过神时已经见了碗底。现在他的嘴里干起来了，口干的感觉可不好受，连脱口而出的话里都要带上几分火气：

“他一大早就出门了。穿得蛮漂亮，是去送什么上门服务吗？”

这话听得男人皱起了眉。他终于拿下了嘴里的烟，居高临下地压下来快要怼在Erik的脸上。“你给我听好。Charles不是什么值得尊重的上流阶级。但是如果你——这种被他从公厕捡回来的人——也不懂得感恩图报的话，我绝对会把你一脚踹出去。”

Erik不说话了，男人夹带着烟味和暴力因子的威慑力胜过千言万语。他悠然地重新直起身子，把烟叼回嘴里。

“今天是发救济金的日子，他大概是去领救济了。顺便一说，Charles可能是个小浪货——这点我也同意——但他绝对不是个卖屁股的。”

Erik干巴地笑笑。“你怎么会知道？”

“因为我告诉他不要那么做。”

Logan说得斩钉截铁，Erik沉默了一阵。“……听起来你们很亲密。”

“不是你想象的那种。”Logan摇摇头，“他帮助过我儿子，很多年前。”

当讲到儿子时Erik怔了怔。他的声音变得试探而颤抖起来：“你有……儿子？”

“我他妈还是直的呢。想不到吧。”Logan混不吝地笑笑，“我儿子一直很乖，以前有些软弱，被其他混账小崽子们叫成娘娘腔，堵在巷子里欺负。那天Charles正好路过，帮了他一把。”

Erik垂下眼，诚心有些惭愧起来。他轻声补充道：“他是个好人。”

“是啊。”Logan点点头，继续讲下去，“当我儿子告诉我这件事时，我立刻就想到是他——那时候Charles已经是酒吧的常客了。我想着要感谢他，那晚他却没来。谁知关店后我在巷子里遇见了他。他低着头走过来，快哭了似的——”他指着自己的脸转转手指，比划出那副凌乱的样子，“——问我需不需要……你知道的，做他的第一个客人。”

“所以你拒绝了他？”

“是啊……”他叹口气，层层烟雾随之弥漫开来。“性别不对嘛。生活就是一坨屎。我知道他是个画家，但他不太吃世俗那一套，不听指挥又懒散，大概是过不下去了。我给他塞了点钱，让他无论如何别干这个。伦理道德暂且不说，生活中的乐趣已经够少了，别再给它们明码标价了。说真的你应该看看他的画。有一些还真的是……挺好看的……”

Logan转过身，推开了背后的滑动式壁柜。夹层里挂着一幅油画，印象派的风格描绘着某条小街道上的日落：道路、落日、两边的小楼和初上的霓虹，色彩带着些淡淡的灰调，慵懒又神秘。Logan自顾自说着，“有时你在夜场里呆久了，会忘记外头还有那么好的景致……”

Erik盯着那画，无言地凝望了一阵。“话说回来，我以为你的孩子应该更……凶狠一些？”

Logan按灭了烟，摇着头轻笑。“你一点也不了解我。我确实曾是个刀尖上舔生活的人。但……很久前我失去了妻子，因为一些过去的阴影。所以我发誓再也不用暴力，也绝不让孩子沾染上一点。”

Logan讲完他的故事，闭上眼苦笑。Erik伏在吧台上低着头，久久不发一言。当Logan收拾好杯子，打算合上柜子，结束对话时，他却突然又开口了。

“我……我也失去了我的妻子。”

Logan转回头，错愕地看向他。他整理着语言想要说出些安慰之辞，但在他想好前Erik又补充道：

“还有女儿。”

“我的天啊……”Logan忍不住痛心地轻声咒骂，拉开椅子坐在Erik对面，“我——我，呃，我很抱歉……”

Erik抬起头，表情空洞地说着。他的双目早已干涸得流不出泪了。“她病了。在病床上熬了四年却还是没有……她只有九岁。然后，前几天，我回到廉租房，发现我妻子从楼顶跳了下来。”

Logan一时说不出话来。他深深地垂下头，手指揉着眉心，Erik的故事仿佛也将他带回那段惨痛的记忆旋涡中去。倒是Erik从凳上站起，轻悄悄转了身。

“谢谢。我该走了。”

“等——”Logan抬手叫他，却哪里还拦得住人。他撑在吧台上蜷起身体，双手痛苦地拨乱自己的发丝。

T. B. C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为这章写了一首原创BGM，感兴趣可以来听听看。[世态冰冷 而我们脏肮但温暖](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1399124733)

当Charles回来的时候太阳快要下山了，日头悬在窄小街道的尽头。像他这样的人若是穿上正装，总会被人指指点点，而他早也习惯了那些嘲讽的视线。越靠近那条街巷，他越觉得奇怪，路边停着消防车，街道里的住户们也都站在门口，似乎谈论着什么。转过街角，他看到大批人聚集在远处一栋楼下。

“发生什么了？”他问。

“有个男人站在楼顶，好像要寻死吧。”经过的某人答道。

Charles望着那群人点了点头，表情逐渐严肃起来。他加快步伐跑过去，一种阴郁的预感开始结在他的心头。那也许是……

他停在人群的外环，当他靠得足够近看清——那还能是谁呢？那个与他露水情缘的落魄男人，此刻真的站上了顶楼边缘。Charles终于忍不住把脸埋进手掌，长叹着弯下腰。

当他直起身，Logan已来到了他身侧。他拿烟的手有些颤抖，懊悔与担忧参半。“我和他聊了聊……怕是让他想起了伤心事。”

“Shit……”Charles撑着额头咒骂，“他怎么了？”

“……他刚刚失去了妻女。”最简单的描述也让Logan感到痛苦，“女儿病逝，妻子自杀。”

“我的妈啊……”Charles的双手顺着脸颊搓下去。他解开衬衫领扣，绕过围观的三五人群靠近楼下的营救队员。“喇叭给我。”

队员疑惑地看向他。他愤愤争辩：“我认识他！快给我！”

当队员迟疑着拿出喊话的喇叭，Charles一把抢了过来。“嘿——Eri——k！看我——”

五层楼的楼顶不算太高，被粗暴放大的喊话声混在清冷的风里，正好足够传给那个站在栏杆外沿的男人。他扭曲地站着，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，单手抓着身后的栏杆。呼啸的风弄乱了那脏兮兮的头发，他低头看了过来，眼眶红着，涕泗横流。

“Erik——！”Charles又叫了一遍他的名字。“发生什么了？和我说说啊！”

“你别管了——”楼顶的男人向他吼道。破音的呼喊在风中打着转，传来时已支离破碎，勉强能辨别出大意。“——我没死在你公寓里！”

“不，等等——！等等Erik！”Charles忙叫住他，“我们还没完呢！你还欠我住宿费！”

“什么？”Erik在楼上大吼。为了发出够大的音量他不得不前倾上身，姿态好不滑稽。

“住宿费——！”他夸张地大吼，口沫喷出来，眼也大睁着像愤怒一样。现在他们可能是最好笑的一对自杀者和劝导员了。“别以为昨晚那一场就算完事！你都没坚持够两分钟！”

楼下有人笑起来。当Erik弄明白Charles在说什么，他用另只手捂住了脸。“……你可以不提这件事的！我还能死得好看点！”

Charles清了清嗓子，像这样大吼可太伤喉咙了。他暗自嘟囔道，都寻死了还在乎什么好看不好看。可人类就是这么样东西，死守着那点面子上的事。就连自己不也一样吗？明明早不是年轻时的模样了，却还硬要拗上年轻时的打扮。又能留住什么呢……

“嘿Erik！”再开口时他换了话题。“其实……我知道你的事！Logan告诉我了！”

“那你就该知道我为什么这样做！”Erik喊回来，“我已经没有牵绊了。”

“那可不由你说了算！”Charles大声反驳他，“我知道你，Logan知道你！我们会难过的！我会时常想起你，还有你欠的住宿费……”

“能不能别提这个了——”Erik遮住脸，崩溃地抗议。

“好吧，好吧。”Charles后错几步，叉着腿坐上某辆公务车的车头。“那我们来谈谈我吧！你知道——我年轻时候很好看吗？”

又有些人嘲弄地笑起来。Erik吼道：“不知道！关我什么事？”

“只是闲聊嘛！你不介意再陪我多聊一会儿吧？在你的……这一生里？”

Erik靠回栏杆，牵着围观人群的心也稍微回到岸上。“说重点！”

“我得说，我曾约过不少人。”Charles耸耸肩，但他的手指焦虑地互相蹭着，他也不过是个萍水相逢的路人，又怎会知道究竟说点什么才能不碰雷区。“呃……你有兴趣猜猜具体数字吗？”

Charles望向楼顶的Erik，而后者的眼神移开了，看向脚下，微微挪动双足。危险的信号让他的心揪了起来。“嘿没关系的！不想猜就算了！其实我也不记得……Erik！我有告诉过你——在他们中你很特别吗？”

悬在楼顶边缘的那个人再次停住了。他看回来：“哪儿特别？”

“你的……你的态度！”Charles疯狂运转着大脑，又成功地接上一句。“在我年轻的时候，想也知道，酒吧里的每个人都想接近我，因为我那时漂亮，又乐于满足他们的要求……”

他的声音减弱了些许。即便是就在此刻的围观人群中，也有不少他的“老朋友”，曾约过他的，厌恶他的，把他当做笑料的……他不该说这些的，已算是过火太多的自我剖析了。但在这要紧关头，又哪里顾得了那么多。能维持住对话，能吊住Erik，比什么都重要。

“但是那帮人啊——”他向后仰去，散漫地撑在车头上，“又都害怕被我缠上！天一亮他们消失得比谁都快！我曾经还以为……靠这样能留住谁呢。你看——我是不是很蠢？”

倾听和倾诉的角色似乎偷偷地换位了。人群中有那么几位轻轻地咳嗽着，蹭着鼻子像是被冒犯到，然而他们是断不敢声张什么的。Charles也全然不顾了，他仰望着楼顶的身影，画面随天光一点一点黯淡下去。

Erik在空中颤抖着。“我只是，无处可去……”

“无处可去？”Charles满不在乎地抬起一只手，摆出幼稚的模样。“那很酷啊！其实我也没什么好去处嘞！不如你下来我们做朋友，然后我们就都有地方可去了！”

那话语的末音，被突然而起的骤风携裹着卷走了。卷发打在Charles的脸上，人们的大衣被吹得簌簌作响；站在边缘的Erik也瑟瑟缩缩地晃起来了。人群中有谁不耐烦了，呼声从某处响起来。

“要跳就快啊！不跳也赶紧下来！天这么冷，救援队也要下班吃饭呢……”

“是啊！横竖给个结果！”有人跟进，“你看给大家添多少麻烦……”

Charles歪斜地坐着，几乎也跟着稀稀落落的笑声一道苦笑起来。“横竖给个结果”，他幸得营救、或是死在这里，也不过只是个结果罢了。人群会各自四散、时间会继续流淌、这世界不会为某个人的悲喜存亡停步半分。于他是这样，于自己是这样……实际上，对于这条街上的每个人，也都是一样。

但是去他的吧。Charles从车头上跳下来。像是有一团火在他的胸口燃烧。去他娘的世界，去他娘的生活，去他娘的这彻头彻尾的一坨屎。

“嘿Erik——！不如，咱们来做个交易吧——”

Erik看着他，周围的人也都扭头望着他，想看他还能说出些什么有趣的台词来。Charles迎着所有人的目光，在呼啸的寒风里，他昂着头，站直了身子。

“你看这帮人——都等着看好戏呢！我知道他们都把我当个小丑，Erik，他们想看我出丑很久了。你可以做件好事，给他们看点好的！Erik，这取决于你——”

他拖长了每个音节，声嘶力竭直到嗓子撕扯到极限。湿润的水光也震出他的眼眶：

“只要你自己走下来——我就在这里——此时此地——**口**——**你**——！”

“我会把你的脑浆——都**吸**——**出**——**来**——！”

那些不羁的字眼在矮楼间回荡着，倒衬得现场一时安静了。他们互相看着对方，都流着泪，大口大口地呼吸着萧瑟的冷空气。狂风在小街里画出一条无形的线，将他俩遥远地连在一起。

Erik抬起手，像是抹了抹脸，天色已经暗得看不清表情了。“Charles，我……”

“没事的！Erik……”他也用拇指，抹去划过脸颊的那滴。“我知道……有时候你真的很累……你想放弃……我知道的！那没关系的！”

“偶尔放弃一下……也没有关系！下来吧！”

他高呼着，缓缓张开他因紧张而僵直的双臂，

“有我接着你——！”

他的声音划破那片落日的天空。Erik闭上眼，他的身体向外倒下，如一只被丢出窗外的、吃剩的苹果核。果核落进下水道，而他发出砰的一声响，坠在救援队于二人谈话时支起的安全气垫上。Charles冲过去，队员们正把他抬上担架，盖上保暖的毛毯。他吓坏了，多半会因着凉而感冒——但终究，平安无事了。

Charles愣愣地望着医护人员远去，刚刚燃起的力气终于烧尽了。他瘫坐在气垫边上，眼神都呆滞了。Logan缓缓走来，也就地在他身边坐下。

“你救了他。”Logan笑道，“你听，有几个人在为你鼓掌呢。”

他重重地拍了拍Charles的肩膀，搞得泪水又一次从那双蓝眼睛里滑落出来。而这一次那决堤的眼泪再也止不住了，沿着他饱满的脸蛋，像溪水一样汩汩而下。他的脑子一片空白，哪里还听得到什么掌声呢。他只透过刺痛的、淌着泪的眼睛，看到街道尽头的落日，色块晕开在他湿润的视野里，像极了他最初那副画里的模样。鲜红的是太阳，暗红的是楼房；天空是一道蓝、灰、紫色的渐变……还有初上的粉色霓灯，在道路两旁莹莹闪闪，扩散成朦胧的光圈。

而那时的他，背着画板，刚来到这条街道。他满心相信，自己会被爱呢。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世态冰冷，而我们脏肮但温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话希望能回lof点个小红心小蓝手支持一下啊~ 若是能跟我说点什么就更好了！再次感谢阅读~！


End file.
